


What we know about Creature Inheritances.

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: By Bora NijiMagizoologist Creature Inheritance researcher.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Authors Note

> If you are reading this you are expecting to come into a Creature inheritance. This book is compiled of information collected from all available sources and is self updating. This book is not to be used as a guide to go through inheritances but more to inform you what the Wizarding world knows. I have gathered up all that I know through my contacts with the clans and their contacts with other clans. I have used up all of my resources to write this book as accurately as I can. This book while Unprofessionally written, has the most accurate information to date. 
> 
> I hope this helps in some way to bring the clans and the Wizarding world closer together. 
> 
> Signed 
> 
> Bora Niji   
> Magizoologist creature Inheirtance reasercher. 


	2. Information

Classification rankings 

Being - Creatures that have a conscious, willing to help if procedures are followed. 

Beast - Creatures with only three things in mind, Producing offspring, Protecting whats theirs, food.

Otherworldly - creatures/ beings that are not of this planet. 

x- Considered Pets but have enough magic about them, Ex) Owls

xx- Can be loyal familiars with some training Ex) Crups

xxx- Don't mess with them Ex) Cat Sith

xxxx- High possibility of death Ex) Centaurs

xxxxx- Will kill you on sight if they don't have other plans Ex) Basilisk

xxxxxx- Otherworldy, Intentions unknown, do not interact. Ex) Demons


	3. Alfar

**_Species:_ ** _Alfar_

**_Class:_ ** _Elven_

**_Habitat:_ ** _Inside the earth / Alfheimr_

**_Disposition:_ ** _Stotic, Closed off,_

**_Diet:_ ** _unknown_

**_Subclasses:_ ** _Dokkalfar, Ljosalfar_

**_Classification ranking:_ ** _Otherworldly_ _Beings, XXXXXX ranking_

**_Possible Tradeoffs:_ ** _Different varieties of Herbs, Furs, silks, food, and culture._

**_Gender ratio:_ ** _30:70 male:female_

**_Appearance:_ ** _Dokkalfar are pale and often have Dark hair. Alfheimr often has extremely pale skin or Dark brown skin but they always have blonde or red hair. Both Alfar clans have Vibrant eye colors._

**_Mating:_ ** _The Alfar clans rely heavily on finding their mates. They aren't known for rejecting a mate because they are the same gender because of their ability to produce children regardless. It is known that Dakkalfar tends to be submissive in personality and the Ljosalfar tends to be more dominant. They are only allowed to have offspring with their mates._

**_Other Information:_ ** _Most other information is lost to us, Only being given by their mates. even they are hesitant to give me information._


	4. Arachne

_**Species:** Arachne_

_**Class:** Bug_

_**Habitat:** Caves, Deep Forests, (and depending on the sub-species,) fields_

_**Disposition:** Bold, ferocious, Territorial _

_**Diet:** Bodily fluids, Mainly animals._

_**Subclasses:** Ant, Scorpion, Multitude of spiders._

_**Classification ranking:** Being, XXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** Arachne silk, Stronger and finer than Acromantula silk. Arachne silk clothing. Arachne venom, rare potions ingredient, Must be freely given. Arachne blood, if consumed it will be guaranteed that they will have an Arachne inheritance. If older than the inheritance age it will instantly transform them._

_**Gender ratio:** 20:80 male:female  
  
 **Appearance:** Your face gains another two sets of eyes that can be hidden at will. Your lower body below your hips gain the lower body of a spider/Ant/Scorpion   
_

_**Mating:** After their inheritance, they tend to start creating their Den which consists of weiving a cacoon made of web with a small entrance or creating one out of nature. After this is complete their Venom starts to attack their insides and causes an untamable lust for the opposite gender. As their venom attacks their insides, Arachne tends to go out and find young mates. Once they find their desired target they seduce and coax their soon to be mate to their den. If the Target is willing or wanting the Arachne sometimes hurl insults at them while injecting their venom into their target. This doesn't hurt them. Instead, this just fuels their sexual drive for the mating process. If bitten enough times their target can sometimes change too and after their transformation, they will constantly mate with their chosen one for a week straight staking their claim to each other. If they don't transform the Arachne will give in and after a quick session of purging the venom and lust the Arachne will release the target back out into the world and hut for their next target until they find a mate. Wizards have been known to go back for more after coupling with an Arachne. If the Arachne is particularly fond of one person they are willing to give their venom for a coupling. This is one of the reasons that the Arachne venom is normally used in Lust and love potions and their cures._

**_Other Information:_ ** _Arachne are excellent weavers due to their multitude of limbs. Their Silk is on par with Dragonskin and is often used in Wizarding Ropes. Their clothing tends to run at a high price but they are worth the price. Arachne blood has potent venom in each drop. One drop will instantly start the change. With the start of the change the victim must have at least several more mouth fulls or they will die because of the change. Arachne does not use their blood as a transformer to produce more children or Arachne. They only use it in dire times when one is dying and they owe a life debt._

****


	5. Astomi

_**Species:** Astomi _

_**Class:** Passive _

_**Habitat:** Caves, Fields, Orchards, Flower fields _

_**Disposition:** Gentle, Calm, _

_**Diet:** Scent of Aromatic plants _

_**Subclasses:** none _

_**Classification ranking:** Being, X ranking _

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** Fresh fruits and Veggies, Plant-based Potions ingredients _

_**Gender ratio:** 50:50 male:female_

_**Appearance:** Your body hair becomes a little thicker, Natural born Astomi have no mouth_

_**Mating:** Not much is known about their mating Habits, They are relatively secretive and tend to keep their private lives to themselves. It is known that often enough Lady Magic blesses those who suffer through starvation with this Inheritance. Some speculate that they don't mate at all, That they are made up of Asexual people who bond with each other over plants. _

_**Other Information:** Those who go through this inheritance loses their ability to eat even though they keep their mouth. You can tell if there is a born Astomi by the lack of a mouth. _


	6. Banshee

_**Species:** Banshee_

_**Class:** Unknown_

_**Habitat:** Foggy forests_

_**Disposition:** Aggressive_

_**Diet:** Mist_

_**Subclasses:** none_

_**Classification ranking:** Being, XXXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** none_

_**Gender ratio:** 0:100 male:female_

_**Appearance:** unknown_

_**Mating:** unknown, any attempts to get close or contact them are met with screaming and broken eardrums. _

_**Other Information:** No one has come forward to admit they have seen one so we aren't sure what they even look like. Some have theories but this is about facts, We have none for the Siren except what is widely known. I do know this though, Lady Magic has gifted this inheritance to females who have been hurt deeply by men. _


	7. Bugbear

_**Species:** Bugbear_

_**Class:** Hob-goblin_

_**Habitat:** Dense woods and mountains with cave systems._

_**Disposition:** Territorial, Protective, Brutish._

_**Diet:** bugs, berries, meat._

_**Subclasses:** none_

_**Classification ranking:** Being, XXXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** Wood, Bugbear hair,_

_**Gender ratio:** 100:0 male:female_

_**Appearance:** You grow to 7 foot, Body hair becomes 3x thicker, muscles build more easily Lower canines grow bigger until they are poking out of your mouth._

_**Mating:** When one inherits a Bugbear inheritance they shoot up to be seven feet tall. Bugbears are known for their Height and their strength in protecting their mates. They are known to have a courtship circle. Each circle ends up being 6-7 people big with one submissive. Bugbears are not always the top dominant but they are up in the ranks. They are considered the guard of their circle and tend to be fiercely protective over the submissive. They are known for killing Wizards who try to take their submissive away thus earning their five X ranking. Despite their brutish nature, they are kind and gentle with their courtship circle. I've been told by a submissive to a Bugbear that he adored his mate and was glad that they were around._

_**Other Information:** Their hair is resistant to spells and while they look a lot like werewolves in their half form I promise that Bugbears can not infect other people. Their genes are not transferable just inheritable. They tend to build up their muscles by building their homes and adding to them as they build up their Courting circle._


	8. Cat Sith

_**Species:** Cat Sith_

_**Class:** feline_

_**Habitat:** Wizarding towns_

_**Disposition:** lustful, cunning, deceitful,_

_**Diet:** Fish _

_**Subclasses:** Lion, hairless, Siberian, Halfbreeds, Sith Nekos_

_**Classification ranking:** Beast, XXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** Fertility during and after enslavement_

_**Gender ratio:** 70:30 male:female_

_**Appearance:** Sith Neko's will have cat ears and tail in their human form. They will not have a cat form unless they become an animagus. Full-blooded Cat Sith's, born from the bond between Cat sith familiar and Master, Will remain animals, and only through it's last training with its feline parent will it get a humanoid appearance. _

_**Mating:** Cat sith tend to not have mates, They have Masters or Mistresses and then their toys. Cat Sith's play toy's are hand-selected by the feline without the Master's permission. They choose up to seven 'toys' and trick them into becoming their toys. After fulfilling the verbal agreement the cat Sith will cast a fertility spell and bind the Witch or Wizard to them. Then they will proceed to copulate every three months. Cat sith pregnancies last 7 months but with the ritual the cat sith's preform the pregnancies only last two. After giving birth to the children the Cat sith will take them away and place them into wizarding homes where they will be blood adopted thus spreading out the genetics. One cannot inherit Cat sith, you have to be born one. In rare cases, A Cat sith will be placed in a muggle home and will be later on blood adopted into a wizarding home. The parents will then claim that the Cat sith had 'inherited' it from their bloodline but this is false. You can only become a Cat sith if one of your parents were one. When Cat Sith's mate with their Mistresses that is when a full-blooded Cat sith is born. It will come out a cat and remain a cat. The Cat sith will raise it in place of their Master. The cat Sith will not abandon the Kitten it's master has produced. _

_**Other Information:** Half breed Cat Sith's are when a Cat sith breed with different cats. Even after the toys are released from their enslavement they have an off chance of producing another Cat sith because the fertility does run off of the Cat sith's essence. _


	9. Centaur

_**Species:** Centaur_

_**Class:** Beastman_

_**Habitat:** Forest and plains_

_**Disposition:** aggressive, territorial _

_**Diet:** Fruits, Herbs, Veggies, Roots _

_**Subclasses:** none_

_**Classification ranking:** Beast, XXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** none_

_**Gender ratio:** 60:40 male:female_

_**Appearance:** Top half Human bottom half Horse_

_**Mating:** They tend to keep to themselves, _

_**Other Information:** If you are coming into a Centaur inheritance...go to your parents. They will most likely know more than us Wizards know at this point. If your parents are Wizards then I suggest going to the herd in the Forbidden forest next to Hogwarts, They will be able to help you._


	10. Cubus

_**Species:** Cubus_

_**Class:** Imp_

_**Habitat:** Wizarding homes, Muggle Homes, Muggle whore houses_

_**Disposition:** Flirty, Seductive, Clingy_

_**Diet:** Wizard bodily fluids_

_**Subclasses:** Incubus, Succubus_

_**Classification ranking:** Being, XXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** Stress relief_

_**Gender ratio:** 30:70 male:female_

_**Appearance:** After your inheritance happens your appearance starts to take a more seductive tone to it. It's not until after your third month after your birthday that you get the massive physical changes. Bat like wings sprout out of your back, Horns grow from your head, Tail with an Arrow like tip sprouts from your spine._

_**Mating:** Cubus' often go after the opposite gender to sedate their needs. It's not until they find a witch or Wizard that can keep up with them before they settle. This wizard is considered their mate for life. Both Succubus and Incubus tend to play the submissive member in the relationship when in reality they are the Dominant. Because they live off Wizard bodily fluids they are fiercely protective over their Mate. _

_**Other Information:** It's not uncommon to see a member of the Cubus family to act as a bodyguard when out in public when they are with their mate. It is however uncommon to find a member of the Cubus family to actually be submissive. Their 'Dominant' mate would be the one guarding the Cubus. This however is only seen with mates of different species._


	11. Cyclops

_**Species:** Cyclops_

_**Class:** Impaired_

_**Habitat:** Mountains, dense forests_

_**Disposition:** Dull_

_**Diet:** Boar, Meat, Human flesh_

_**Subclasses:** Half blood cyclops_

_**Classification ranking:** Beast, XXXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** None_

_**Gender ratio:** 100:0 male:female_

_**Appearance:** Always male, Always one eye, _

_**Mating:** Cyclops are not known to have mates, They are known for raping submissives and claiming them as their own. _

_**Other Information:** While extremely dull they are extremely potent, If your submissive mate has been raped by a Cyclops they are carrying its child. Halfblood Cyclops are smarter like their mother's blood, with the resistance to spells and potency of a Cyclops. _


	12. Demon

_**Species:** Demon_

_**Class:** Hellbound_

_**Habitat:** Hell (Must be summoned)_

_**Disposition:** Mischievous_

_**Diet:** Human agony, Spicy foods_

_**Subclasses:** Half Demon_

_**Classification ranking:** Otherworldly Being, XXXXXX ranking_

_**Possible Tradeoffs:** Deals, Offspring, fertility, slaves_

_**Gender ratio:** 50:50 male:female_

_**Appearance:** Full demons often have a dark red skin tone. They are not always human but they always have a human form with their creature appendages. Half demons are always stuck in their mortal parent's form. _

_**Mating:** Full-blooded demons do not have mates. They do however rape their summoners and bare a child. If the Mortal is carrying the child, the Mortal brings into the world a Half demon. If the Demon is carrying the child then the child will be a Full blooded Demon. Half Demons on the other hand do have mates. But while they have mates they tend to be the same gender. They have the ability to be both dominant and submissive in the relationship. Despite that, they bare children. Their children regardless of who carries them will always remain Half demon unless they mate a Demon. _

_**Other Information:** Half demons can be bound to a mortal and be forced under servitude. But once their master dies the Half demon cannot be forced into servitude again. Most times the Half demon will go on a rampage and kill off their manipulators. _


	13. Draken

Species: Draken

Class: Dragon

Habitat: Mountains, Isolated plains, Isolated places

Disposition: behavior

Diet: Mainly meat but will include minerals, fruits, veggies, and grain.

Subclasses: none

Classification ranking: Being/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: Draken colored scales(for potions), Hides. Dragon Heartstrings, Meat(things to gain from them)

Gender ratio: 50:50 male:female

Appearance: Unknown

Mating: Unknown

Other Information: Unknown


	14. Dwarf

Species: Dwarf

Class: Dwarf

Habitat: Deep in the Mountain roots.

Disposition: Harsh

Diet: Meat and Mead

Subclasses: Unknown

Classification ranking: Being / XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: Ore, Metals, gems, Floo powder,

Gender ratio: 10:0 male:female

Appearance: Unknown

Mating: Unknown

Other Information: Unknown


	15. Elven

Species: High Elven

Class: Elven

Habitat: Forests

Disposition: Regal

Diet: Humanoid Diets.

Subclasses: House Elves, 

Classification ranking: Being/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: Herbs, Furs, Weapons, Phoenix Feathers, Phoenix tears

Gender ratio: 50:50 male:female

Appearance: Humanoid with pointy ears

Mating: Unknown

Other Information: While the Alfar are considered Elven kind they are of a different breed, The Elves I speak of here are High Elves where the Alfar are Common Elves. The High elves seem to have connections with Phoenixes and are a good source of an endless supply of Phoenix feathers and Tears


	16. Fae

Species: Fae

Class: Fairy

Habitat: Flower fields

Disposition: Friendly until Angered

Diet: Flower nectar

Subclasses: too many

Classification ranking: Being/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: unknown

Gender ratio: 30:70 male:female

Appearance: unknown

Mating: unknown

Other Information: unknown.


	17. Giant

Species: Giant

Class: Giant

Habitat: Mountains

Disposition: slow-minded

Diet: everything

Subclasses: Half Giants

Classification ranking: Being-Beast/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: Unknown

Gender ratio:80:20 male:female

Appearance: Tall Humanoid creatures

Mating: Unknown

Other Information: Unknown


	18. Goblin

Species: Goblin

Class: Goblin

Habitat: Gringotts

Disposition: Greedy

Diet: Meat, roots, and fungi

Subclasses: Half Goblin, Hob-goblin

Classification ranking: Being/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: Protected Gold, Silverwork, 

Gender ratio: 90:10 male:female

Appearance: Goblins are a highly intelligent race of small magical humanoid beings with long fingers and feet that coexist with the wizarding world. Short and fair-skinned. Dome-shaped heads, and are slightly larger than House-elves. Pointed noses, Pointed ears. 

Mating: Unknown

Other Information: They have their own language known as Gobbledegook and are known to be adept metalsmiths notable for their silverwork. They can do magic without a wand.


	19. Harpy

Species: Harpy

Class: Harpy

Habitat: Mountain tops

Disposition: unknown

Diet: unknown

Subclasses: unknown

Classification ranking: Being/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: unknown

Gender ratio: 100% girls

Appearance: Humanoid creatures with Wings for arms and bird-like legs.

Mating: unknown

Other Information: unknown


	20. Infrit

Species: Infrit

Class: Demon

Habitat: Hell, Volcanos

Disposition: Violent

Diet: Magma, fire

Subclasses: none

Classification ranking: Otherworldly/ XXXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: none

Gender ratio: 100 % male

Appearance: Unknown

Mating: Unknown

Other Information: This creature was told to us by the Demons. thus making this a rare Inheritance.


	21. Jotuns

Species: Jotuns

Class: Ice Giants

Habitat: off-world

Disposition: unknown

Diet: unknown

Subclasses: Giants

Classification ranking: Otherworldly/ XXXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: unknown

Gender ratio: unknown

Appearance: unknown

Mating: unknown

Other Information: We have noticed that some Giants have blue-tinted skin,


	22. Kitsune

Species: Kitsune

Class: fox Demon

Habitat: Shrines, 

Disposition: Mischievous

Diet: Omnivores

Subclasses: none

Classification ranking: Being/ XXXXX ranking

Possible Tradeoffs: Unknown

Gender ratio: 60:40 male:female

Appearance: Humanoid appearance with Fox ears and tails. Tails will very,

Mating: unknown

Other Information: unknown


End file.
